10/02/2008 - Loretta Gears Up For Fall Fashion
LORETTA GEARS UP FOR FALL FASHION By Everett F. Stevens Editor-in-Chief Thursday, October 2, 2008 — Loretta Rivers is currently gearing up for her big fall fashion release, and if the work she's devoted to the project is any sign of what to expect, we're all in for a treat. We caught up with her in her work studio, just hours before its debut. "This is always a busy time of year for me. I have my new fall fashion line releasing this week. It's entitled "Everyday Wonderful" by L. Rivers. It's also Fashion Week here in Millsberry, so I have a lot of dinner events and shows to attend." When Rivers is interrupted by an assistant rushing in to whisper something in her ear, the two exchange words. "No, no, no," she explains. "We need to have it say 'Everyday Wonderful' at the entrance of the show. It's not just sometimes wonderful, it's wonderful all the time." Still stitching furiously, Loretta turns back to apologize. "Sorry about that. My big fashion show is tonight. And the concept behind this season's collection is turning everyday garments into something a little more special." "One of my favorite pieces is a pair of sweatpants, all jazzed up. I mean, who doesn't love wearing sweatpants? I'd wear them every day, if I could." "I once tried to do the same thing with leg warmers, but it was a complete disaster, so you have to be careful." "But the difference between ordinary and extraordinary is usually just that little extra. So that's what tonight's all about." "And I'm actually using regular Millsberry citizens like you and me to walk the runway—you know, instead of models. I thought we should see real people wearing the clothes, given the overall concept." "I'm a little nervous about getting out on the runway," said Coach Danner, who'd just arrived for a final fitting. "I've been practicing my catwalk, but I'm really camera shy. I get blinded by flashbulbs easily. I know there's going to be a lot of pictures, so I hope I don't fall." Mayor Trumble was also preparing for his first fashion stroll. "I'm just focusing on not tripping," said the mayor. "When it comes to modeling, I would say I am far from a natural. I never thought walking could be so difficult. And turning left, too. I have a lot of trouble going left." "Although these clothes aren't exactly my style, they have grown on me. I don't know about the hair gel though." Mayor Trumble twisted his head to reveal his slick new hairstyle. Smiling half-heartedly, he got up and walked toward the fray. Here's to making everyday wonderful. ---- SHOP 'TIL YOU DROP Thursday, October 2, 2008 — Loretta's fall fashions are hitting stores just in time for you to suit up for those cool autumn breezes. Keep your head warm (and stylish) with a little hat wear — or dress up the season with some leafy attire. Classy yet casual is always a winner, and there'll be no shortage to choose from, including outerwear. And don't forget to give your feet some love too. A snazzy pair of boots can really tie an outfit together. So get out there, and stock up for those golden fall afternoons! Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:October 2008 Gazettes